


PJs and Pizza

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pale Polyamory, Platonic Polyamory, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Sleepover/Slumber Party, Squabbling, Studio Ghibli References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: The night before they start their third year, Yachi invites her best friends for a sleepover.





	PJs and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



> The prompt for this one was "Movie Night." I really enjoy the idea of these five having a closer-than-typical relationship, and this is my take on how they would be after two full years of volleyball club shenanigans bringing them together.

Yachi is the one to suggest a sleepover at her place the night before they officially start their third year at Karasuno. They had already inherited the team weeks prior, after their senpai had had to retire with the end of the season, but Yachi is firm in her stance that they have to celebrate together, to spend a last night in one another’s company before school, entrance exams, and the Interhigh eat up all their time. 

Yachi’s mother puts up a token resistance, bemused at the idea of four boys spending the night with her daughter while she’s away for business, but she’s never really been a traditional woman, either, and she knows Yachi’s friends well enough to know they won’t let one of their own get away with any shenanigans. So the boys are invited, and show up at the apartment in pairs, each with his overnight bag and something to sleep on.

They spread out in the living room, their futons and sleeping bags arranged less in a row and more in a pile, with three boxes of pizza in the middle to accommodate not only individual preferences but also voracious appetites. 

“I was thinking we could put on a movie, even though we’ll probably just talk over it,” Yachi says once her guests are settled. Tsukishima swats Hinata’s hand when he tries to reach for the food before she’s done talking. “Does anyone have a suggestion?” 

“Jurassic Park,” Yamaguchi offers, grinning at the dirty look Tsukishima throws his way. “Oh wait, Tsukki, you have that one memorized, right? Maybe you could act it out for us.” 

“I’ll bite you, Yamaguchi. You’ll be the first to die.”

“What about a Ghibli movie?” Hinata says, sitting up from where he’d been lying on his stomach. “Oh, oh! We should change into our pajamas first!” 

“That’s dumb.”

“No, you’re dumb, Bakageyama, you’ve never even been to a sleepover until high school so how would you know? Pajamas are slumber party etiquette!” 

“Wow, Hinata,” Tsukishima drawls. “That’s a big word for you, congratulations.” 

Hinata sticks his tongue out. “Yeah, no thanks to you because you’re the worst tutor on the planet.”

Tsukishima shrugs, entirely unfazed. Yamaguchi turns to Yachi, “You’re our host, Yacchan, what do you think?” 

She looks around the room, feeling the warmth in her chest bloom just from being around them. “Pajamas and Ghibli are perfect,” she agrees, inciting Hinata to ‘whoop’ with cheer. “I’ll go change inside, and you guys narrow it down to which movie, okay?” 

Hinata salutes her. “Yes, ma’am!”

\--

When she returns to the living room, Yachi’s wearing a cream colored nightgown with black leggings underneath, and the boys are in two camps. 

“We’re watching _Laputa_ ,” Kageyama grouches. 

“ _Kiki_ ,” Hinata huffs in return. 

“We’ve all seen Kiki’s Delivery service a hundred times before,” Tsukishima counters.

“Because it’s a good movie,” Yamaguchi counters. “Laputa is pretty boring.”

“It has pirates and a floating city!” 

“We probably have time to watch both,” Yachi suggests, smoothing her skirt down beneath her knees as she sits. “We can flip a coin to see who goes first,” she continues before that argument can start.

“No way! Janken, me versus Tsukishima!” Hinata declares, shifting forward to face his opponent. Tsukishima sighs, but Yachi can see the way his lip is curved up and smiles. And, when Hinata cries, “Janken _pon_!” Tsukishima throws down a spread palm, then gleefully covers Hinata’s curled ‘rock’ fist with his ‘paper’. 

“Boo,” Yamaguchi says, wilting a bit. “I was hoping Laputa would help me get to sleep.” Beside him, Hinata laughs and rests his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Tsukishima goes to put the DVD in, and Kageyama is making himself comfortable, fluffing a pillow and putting it behind him. When they all settle down, Yachi opens up the pizza boxes and invites them to dig in. 

Over the course of the evening, everyone moves closer together as if by the pull of invisible magnets. Kageyama falls asleep first, with his head in Yamaguchi’s lap, and Hinata has his arm around Yachi’s waist. Tsukishima is a little more subtle, so Yachi doubts anyone realizes he’s got his pinkie finger linked with hers.

To the credits music of Kiki’s Delivery Service, she leans her head on Tsukishima’s arm and sighs contently, happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: I have never seen "Kiki's Delivery Service." e_e
> 
> Let me know what you think! If you want, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
